Coming of a New Moon Princess
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Watch the miracle of life as Haruka and Michiru's daughter Miranda comes into the world.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo after Miranda  
Notes/Summary: I've told you how Miranda comes to be, but I've never showed you. Watch the miracle of life (and the Ginzuishou) as she comes into the world. (I know next to nothing about having a baby, so if I got a fact or two wrong in here, that's why and I appologize : )  
-

Coming of a New Moon Princess

- March 13 -

"Just one more push, Michi," Haruka coaches her lover and holds her hand tightly. Michiru breathes harshly and lays her head back against the pillow.

"I...I can't. No more. Please."

"Michiru-san, you have to. Just one more push and she'll be out."

Michiru screams and forces the baby out with all her strength.

"She's out! I've got her!"

Haruka kisses Michiru all over her sweat-soaked face. "You did it, Michi! You did it!"

She collapses onto the bed and looks lovingly up to her wife. "... No... We did it."

Haruka hugs and kisses Michiru again while Ami cuts and ties the umbilical cord. She wipes the baby off, wraps her in a blanket and hands her gently to Michiru.

"Congratulations Michiru-san, Haruka-san."

Michiru takes the child with open arms and cradles her.

Haruka gazes proudly at her newborn daughter. "She's beautiful..."

"She looks just like you." Michiru gently runs her fingers over the baby's head and the tiny sprouts of golden hair already presenting themselves.

Ami walks to the door and opens it, causing all the Senshi, including Serenity, to fall into the room. They topple over each other to the bed and an echo of 'awws' fill the room.

"She's so cute!"

"And so tiny!"

"Can I hold her?"

"Kawaii!"

"What's her name?" Setsuna finally asks.

Michiru looks up at Haruka then at the girls. "Miranda."

Another round of 'awws' is arose and the girls huddle closer to Miranda and Michiru.

"Michiru-san, can I hold her, please?"

"Maybe later, Minako-chan," Haruka answers. "Michiru needs her rest right now."

"So does Miranda-chan, so we should all leave," Serenity orders everyone.

They all say goodbye to the baby and leave with Ami.

"Alone at last." Michiru takes a deep breath and looks at Haruka. She's leaning on the bed and staring at Miranda. Michiru holds her out to the blonde. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course!" Haruka takes Miranda into her arms as gently as possible and cradles the child. "We did it, Michi. We really did it."

Michiru gazes at her lovingly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

A single tear appears on Haruka's face as she holds Miranda. Michiru calls her name in concern.

"I just can't believe it... Our daughter. Michiru...our little Miranda."

"It's a dream come true, isn't it?"

- March 18 -

Michiru is finally released from the Palace's hospital center. Many tests were run since she is the first to give birth since Serenity.

"Michiru-san!" The girls notice Michiru entering the library and huddle around her.

"How's Miranda-chan?"

"She's even cuter than before!"

"I still get to hold her first!"

Michiru sits in a soft chair and relaxes after handing Miranda to Minako. The blonde holds the baby cautiously and securely.

"Don't touch her, Mako-chan! She's sleeping!"

"You've gotten thinner already, Michiru-san," Rei comments.

"Hai, but I still gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy."

"But I love you just the same." Haruka sits on the arm of the chair and kisses Michiru's head.

"Don't worry you two," Serenity assures. "I was back to my normal self within a month. Because we're Sailor Senshi our bodies heal themselves much faster than mortals. We must be in perfect condition in order to battle."

"I was wondering about that."

"Yeah, your body will be back to normal in no time."

"That's a relief."

"Haruka!" Michiru elbows her. "That makes me feel a lot better."

Haruka laughs and kisses her neck. "You know I'm only kidding. But I am looking forward to seeing you in that lace lingerie you got for your birthday."

Michiru smiles. "I knew you would be begging for it after four months."

"I'm not begging! I have to share you with Miranda now."

"Yes, you do."

- April 17 -

"...happy birthday to you!"

Rei blows out the candles on the cake and the Senshi clap.

"What did you wish for, Rei-chan?"

"Usagi, if I tell you, it won't come true."

"Oh yeah!"

Miranda coos and giggles in Ami's arms as she dances a stuffed animal on her stomach. "You like that? It's cute, isn't it? Just like you!"

"If you girls don't stop holding Miranda she's gonna start thinking she has ten mothers!" Haruka takes Miranda from Ami and the little girl laughs delightedly.

"No, Haruka-san, I think she's able to recognize you and Michiru-san already."

"Oh! Setsuna-san, it's beautiful!" Rei stands and holds the long red gown in front of her. "Arigato!"

"No problem, Rei-chan."

Miranda starts crying softly and Haruka rocks her gently.

"What's wrong with her? I just changed her diaper half an hour ago."

"I think she's hungry," Ami assumes.

"Again?" Rei asks from the floor, opening another gift.

"She hasn't had anything since breakfast. She must be starving."

"How would you know that, Endymion-sama?"

"Yeah, Mamo-chan," Serenity questions her husband.

Endymion's face turns red. "I...I, uh...accidentally walked in on Michiru-san while she was feeding Miranda-chan this morning."

"You what!" Serenity and Haruka both stand and confront him. The king's face reddens even more at the flashback.

"I...I walked into the kitchen and I guess Michiru-san had recently taken a shower because she only had a towel laying over her lap... It was an accident, Usako!"

If looks could kill... Serenity angrily sits on the floor and continues watching Rei open her gifts. Haruka begins walking out of the room.

"Haruka-san, where are you going?"

"To take Miranda to Michiru."

"Oh yeah. I noticed she wasn't here. Why not?"

"She was really tired. I think she's still taking a nap."

"You mean she didn't get much sleep last night, huh? Did you two...?"

"Minako-chan!"

"No... Unfortunately she's still complaining about being sore."

"Really? I was fine after two weeks." Serenity giggles. "She's probably just playing with you. Michiru-san's almost one-hundred percent back to normal by now with the exception of her breasts for Miranda."

"Well, in that case, I'll have to have a little 'talk' with her tonight," she smiles.

- that night -

Haruka walks into her room with her daughter in her arms. Her hair is tangled and her eyes are heavy. She walks to the vanity where Michiru sits brushing her aqua hair.

"Michi, Miranda's not going to sleep. I think she's hungry again."

"Not again! That child eats more than you and me combined." Michiru stands and retrieves Miranda. "You'd better try not to eat so much, little one, or I'm going to run out of food for you."

Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru's waist from behind and leans her head on her lover's shoulder. "You won't run out of food for me, will you?"

Michiru laughs lightly. "What do you two take me for? A buffet table?"

"More like a dessert tray..." she whispers in her ear.

Michiru giggles and gently pushes her away. "I've got to feed Miranda."

"Hurry back."

- the next morning -

Haruka pleasantly awakens to the soft sound of Michiru's rhythmic breathing. She gazes over at her lover and strokes her hair gently. The aqua-haired Senshi cuddles her naked body closer to her blonde friend for warmth, and settles to sleep again. Haruka smiles and gets slowly out of bed, making sure to cover Michiru with the blanket as she does. She slips on a navy blue robe and enters Miranda's room to find the child gone. Frantically running to the palace nursery, she finds Serenity quietly singing to Miranda. She sighs loudly in relief and Serenity notices her.

"Oh! Haruka-san. I'm sorry. I should have stayed in Miranda-chan's room."

"No, Usagi-san. It's okay. I just got scared 'cause I didn't know where she was."

"She was crying for quite a while about half an hour ago. Neither of you seemed to hear so I took care of her."

"Oh. I feel so bad now knowing we didn't hear her cry."

"You must have been sleeping pretty soundly," she smiles knowingly.

Haruka blushes. "Well, you were right about her fooling me in being healed or not. You'll be happy to know she's nearly one-hundred percent."

"Told you."

- the next night -

Haruka and Michiru are sound asleep in bed when Miranda decides she's hungry again. A cry arises from her crib and Haruka stirs. She rolls over and pokes her lover.

"Michi... Michiru, Miranda's crying..."

Michiru doesn't awaken, exhausted from the night. Haruka gets out of bed and walks to Miranda's room, picking up her daughter and cradling her. She sits in a rocking chair and tries to comfort her.

"Shhh... Please don't cry, Sweetie."

Seeing Miranda is hungry and not wanting to disturb Michiru, Haruka does the only thing she can think of to make her happy. She pulls aside one side of her robe, exposing her right breast, and holds Miranda close to it. The baby takes the soft flesh into her mouth and suckles it contentedly, which ceases her crying. Haruka bites her bottom lip, the feeling being strangely foreign to her.

"I'm glad you're happy, Miranda... I thought this would be no problem since Michiru and I... Demo, when it's my daughter, it's amazingly different. I feel like I'm giving life rather than receiving pleasure."

"Haruka..." Michiru stands at the door.

"Michiru, how long have you been watching?"

"I practically followed you in here." She walks up to Haruka and sits on the floor. "Sorry for watching you, but I think it's really sweet what you're doing for Miranda."

"Well, I guess it's my duty as her parent. I feel like I'm contributing to her life now."

"Haruka," Michiru stands and runs a hand though her partner's short golden hair, "you've contributed to her life from the beginning. What makes you think your role as her mother is any less important than mine?"

"You're right Michiru. Arigato." Haruka gets up and lays Miranda back in her crib. She then holds Michiru close to her and whispers in her ear. "You know what else?"

Michiru giggles quietly from the sweet breath in her ear. "Nani?"

"I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Nor I without you, my Love."

They share a passionate kiss in each other's arms, allowing the sounds of the night to lead them into the wonderful realization of their most desired hopes and dreams coming alive and foreseeing a brilliant future together.


End file.
